Je suis la cause du déluge
by Lady7archangels
Summary: Une romance étrange au temps du prophète Henoch
1. Ch1 Son regard

**Ch.1 : Son regard**

Nous étions dans la ruelle. Nos bras étaient chargés de toutes ces couronnes de fleurs que nous avions patiemment confectionnées tout en bavardant gaiement. Nous étions jeunes et pleines de rêves, si emplies d'espoirs, mêlées à d'indicibles frayeurs face à l'inconnu de notre futur. Depuis que les Célestes avaient fait irruption dans nos cités, la vie n'était plus la même. Leur présence avait réformé toute notre existence, et nous savions que le meilleur restait à venir. Tout leur savoir, leur sagesse, leurs innovations allaient bientôt faire de nous une civilisation brillante et éternelle. Mais la transition était pour le moins difficile, et nous pataugions encore dans nos coutumes archaïques et grotesques.

J'étais très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avancer vers cette nouvelle ère, et de ne pas suivre le chemin de ma mère et de ma grand mère. Je rêvais de liberté et d'aventures insolites. Je rêvais aussi d'amour, comme toutes les jeunes filles de mon âge, mais aucun homme ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux. Ils étaient tous grossiers et affabulateurs, de rustres personnages affirmant constamment leur pseudo virilité par des gestes brutaux et des cris de fauves.

Nous remontions la ruelle en souriant aux passants, porté par notre ferveur faussement pieuse de jeune fille ingénue. Nous transportions nos offrandes fleuries sur la colline pour parer les statues de nos nouveaux dieux : les Célestes aux grandes ailes d'oiseaux. La plupart d'entre nous les craignaient avec respect et révérence. Mais seuls les anciens nous mettaient en garde contre ces étrangers venue d'un royaume au-delà du temps. Ils nous parlaient sans arrêt de colère divine et de châtiments terribles. Malgré cela, toutes mes sœurs étaient fascinées par ces êtres. Moi, j'étais très mitigée. J'évitais de m'approcher trop prêt lors des processions, et je ne recevais leurs enseignements qu'à travers nos aînées, sous la tente des patriarches. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de contact réel avec eux, tous des mâles, au nombre de quatre. Certaines cités avaient eu l'immense honneur d'en accueillir plus d'une dizaine. Nous étions encore tellement primitifs que peu d'entre eux avaient daigné nous rejoindre. Comment nos tentes de peaux et de lin épais pouvaient rivaliser face aux prestigieux édifices de briques crues? Malgré tout, avec le temps, un cinquième céleste s'était depuis peu installé parmi nous. Certaines rumeurs disaient partout qu'il s'agissait d'un haut dignitaire très influent parmi les ailés, et un puissant guerrier. Personne ne l'avait encore vu, et il demeurait pour nous tous un mystère.

Nous étions encore loin de la colline aux idoles, le seul lieu de culte que nous entretenions depuis des générations, et qui aujourd'hui, revêtaient les couleurs de nos divins civilisateurs aux plumes effilées. Tout à coup, la foule devint de plus en plus effervescente. Une cohue de badauds s'agglutinait peu à peu autour de deux personnages imposants : Il s'agissait de deux célestes ! Le premier était vêtu d'une longue toge verte finement brodée de fil d'or. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Le second, lui, était plus grand, enveloppé dans un grand manteau bleu argenté, et son visage était encapuchonné dans une magnifique pèlerine assortie. Leurs larges ailes blanches étaient repliés sur leurs flancs et gardaient les curieux à bonne distance. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de nous pour inspecter notre chargement coloré. Toutes mes sœurs gloussaient d'excitation. J'étais terrifié.

-A qui sont destiné ces parures ?

-A vos idoles, nobles seigneurs !

-Pensez-vous qu'une figure inanimée mérite plus d'attention que son homologue de chair et de sang ?

Elles se sont regardés, l'air ahuri...elles n'avaient pas compris un traître mot prononcé par la bouche du céleste vêtu de vert. Pour ma part, et malgré ma paralysie irraisonnée, j'avais trouvé sa réplique pleine d'intelligence et d'humour. Je ne savais pas que les célestes avaient de l'humour.

-Il veut que tu lui donnes une couronne voyons ! chuchotai-je tout bas à mes idiotes de comparses.

Je gardais les yeux baissés, par peur de croiser leurs énigmatiques regards, irréels, effrayants, même. Cependant, je souffrais d'un si curieux désir de faire face à l'un d'entre eux. Je voulais tellement relever la tête et affronter l'indicible étrangeté de leur présence, mais j'étais bien trop effarouchée pour me risquer à une telle audace. Mes acolytes, quant à elles, n'éprouvaient aucune gène à les approcher, se pavanant telles des dindes hallucinées autour de l'ultime source de leurs fantasmes les plus inavoués. Les deux dieux vivants se mirent à piocher parmi toutes nos œuvres florales, sauf l'un d'eux, qui entreprit de saisir l'immense guirlande que je gardais tout contre moi, comme un bouclier végétal. Je sentis l'espace d'un instant le contact électrique de ses doigts contre les miens.

_**Je sursaute. Il me regarde. Je lève les yeux. Je suis happée. Je suis pénétrée. Il me regarde encore de ses immenses yeux lumineux. Le temps s'arrête. Nous sommes seuls, il n'y a personne alentour. Le silence règne. Mon souffle se fige. La dureté de son regard fait place à la compassion la plus éblouissante. Rien d'autre n'existe. J'expire prudemment. Je recule de quelques pas. Je soupire d'angoisse. Je glisse une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je le regarde à nouveau.**_

-Ani mitsetaer ! lo hitekavaneti lehavehil otekha ! (je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer)

me dit-il d'une voix profondément tendre.

\- …

Je ne sut pas répondre à ce dialecte inconnu. Un langage céleste ? Une phrase divine ? Une invitation ? J'avais beau ouvrir la bouche, aucun son ne pouvait s'échapper de ma gorge. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se soustraire à l'emprise de son sublime regard d'océan. Regard intrusif. Regard hypnotique.

_**Il continue de me fixer avec bienveillance. Il semble ensorcelé. Par quoi ? Par qui ? Moi ?Je suis délicieusement troublée. Il m'observe avec délicatesse. Son adorable attention m'effleure comme une chaste caresse. Je me sens si bien. Je me sens belle. Je suis une reine. Son âme s'agenouille devant moi dans une révérence invisible. Je ne suis plus de ce monde. **_

_**Mais déjà le temps semble reprendre sa course. Il est trop tard pour le retenir. Le monde s'empare de nous. Il nous sépare. Le bruit nous abîme. L'agitation nous dispersent. Nous nous éteignons.**_

Le céleste à la toge verte se nommait Azazel. Il était le fondateur du renouveau de notre cité. Son compagnon encapuchonné qui venait de m'offrir cette alcôve de pure douceur était le mystérieux grand dignitaire qui avait rejoint depuis peu notre petite communauté. Ceci explique pourquoi il s'exprimait encore dans une langue étrangère à la nôtre. Tous deux s'éloignèrent promptement de la foule, en direction de leur quartier composé de hautes tentes richement ornées et gardées par de nombreux soldats d'élite surentraînés.

Mon céleste « voleur de temps » se retourna une dernière fois dans ma direction, mais la foule était si dense et si bruyante, que je ne put saisir la rutilance de ses yeux céruléen.


	2. Ch2 Sa guerre

**Ch.2 Sa guerre**

Cela faisait environ une semaine que nous nous étions furtivement croisés du regard, et avec une telle intensité, que je ne cessai de me remémorer cet instant afin de ne pas oublier les contours de son visage. J'avais si peur que son souvenir m'échappe que je me provoquait d'atroces insomnies. Aucune traces de lui dans la cité. Les ruelles était désertes de sa présence, de son aura. Je ne sentais plus rien. J'étais si affligée, si abattue. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Personne ne le connaissais d'ailleurs, car il n'avait pas été encore présenté officiellement à la communauté. Peut-être qu'il n'était que de passage, qu'il était reparti dans sa lointaine contrée, là où l'on parle ce mystérieuse langage exotique. Je n'étais pas amoureuse, du moins, je ne voulais pas admettre que l'on puisse tomber amoureux de cette façon, cela me semblait irrationnel et déraisonnable. De plus, tomber sous le charme d'un être non humain me paraissait une chose terriblement dangereuse, interdite, honteuse. Un blasphème. Une exquise folie. Un anathème. Une charmante culpabilité.

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi pouvait ressembler l'amour, si celui ci pouvait être défini par quelques concepts saisissables par l'esprit humain. Je ne ressentais, à vrai dire, qu'une terrible angoisse, un vide au creux de mon estomac, une onde de chaleur piquante qui parcourrai mon corps et qui dilatait mes pupilles au grès de sa fantaisie. Cet état était à la fois enchanteur et déroutant. Partagé entre une euphorie inexplicable et la sensation d'un désespoir sinistre, je m'efforçai malgré tout de remplir mes habituelles besognes : confectionner les offrandes de fleurs pour le cultes aux idoles, porter les amphores pour étancher la soif des hommes, tirer l'eau du puits pour le lavoir, récolter les tiges de roseaux dans le marais. J'étais tout le temps occupée par mes taches quotidiennes, mais mon esprit, lui, était toujours vagabond, dans un autre lieu, une autre temporalité, toujours dans l'entretien permanent de cette image fixe que mon cœur vénérait : son regard ! S'il devait être ajouté à la liste de nos multiples dieux, alors je deviendrai probablement la plus dévote d'entre tous, sa prêtresse exclusive. Mais il n'y avait pas encore de statue à son effigie sur la colline du culte, pas d'offrandes en son honneur, aucune litanies, aucun chants de louanges scandant son nom...son nom secret, irrévélé. Mon esprit était son unique temple. Une temple où je demeurait désespérément solitaire.

Nous étions toutes assises sous la tente des patriarches, attendant notre enseignement journalier. C'était le seul instant où je pouvais espérer recueillir des informations sur les célestes, et en particulier concernant celui qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Les leçons de sagesse transmises étaient généralement ceux du Seigneur Azazel, le dieu à la toge verte émeraude cousu d'or. On nous divulguait parfois quelques détails sur nos divins invités :Leur nature, leurs origines, leurs desseins, etc. Pour nous les femmes de la cité, ces renseignements étaient soigneusement triés pour que nous en sachions le moins possible. Je n'ai jamais compris pour quelles raisons nous étions si défavorisés. Je trouvais ça tellement injuste.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial mesdemoiselles ! Averti le grand chaman enseignant d'un ton enjoué.

-Aujourd'hui, cette missive nous vient directement du grand et honorable seigneur de guerre Shemyaza qui nous a rejoint depuis peu et qui se dévoile à vous officiellement par ce texte que je m'apprête à vous lire maintenant. Je la découvre en même temps que vous, très chères demoiselles.

C'était lui, et j'apprenais enfin son nom...son céleste et superbe nom. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mon cœur battait ses syllabes si fort, que je commençait à suffoquer. Shemyaza. Shemyaza. Shemyaza. Honorable Shemyaza.

-Écoutez ses paroles, écrite dans notre langue par le Grand Shemyaza, lui qui nous a fait l'honneur d'apprendre notre dialecte ancestral en si peu de temps:

_**« Bénédictions sur vous, habitants et habitantes de la cité de Hermon. L'heure n'est plus aux réjouissances et à l'insouciance. Je suis ici parmi vous pour mener une guerre contre les envahisseurs qui se tiendrons prochainement aux portes de la ville. Vous devez êtres courageux car bientôt les temps seront rudes. Les hommes valides devront tous se préparer au combat, et les femmes devront les soutenir de toutes leurs forces. Croyez moi, vous sortirez victorieux de cette épreuve, et par cette présente déclaration, je fais serment d'allégeance à votre patrie, je devient en ce jour le serviteur dévoué de votre cause.» **_

La mine du chaman était devenu blême. Un silence grave et pesant s'était abattu sous la hutte. Nous étions toutes stupéfaites par cette annonce apocalyptique. Notre vieil enseignant se leva sans un mot, et sorti promptement de la tente des patriarches, nous laissant seules avec nos inquiétudes.

Nous étions à l'aube d'un siège, un conflit sans précédant qui présageait un bien sombre avenir. Fini les rires, terminé les danses et les minauderies de jeunes filles en fleur. En l'espace d'un instant, nous étions toutes devenues des épouses, des mères par procuration, liées au destin de nos hommes et à la bravoure de ces futurs guerriers improvisés.

Comment ai-je pu m'éprendre de l'ange de la mort ? J'étais atrocement embarrassée d'avoir porter dans le secret de mon cœur l'émissaire d'un funeste lendemain. Le guerrier Shemyaza était sans nul doute un oiseau de mauvais augures, un destructeur de rêves. Malgré tout, j-e ne pouvais pas rejeter totalement la faute sur lui, et sa dévotion envers nous autres, si piètre tribu de barbares, le disculpa peu à peu de mon hâtif jugement. Ses yeux angéliques, qui m'avaient lové dans de si tendres sentiments, se dissipaient peu à peu de mes souvenirs. Je devais l'oublier, oublier mon cœur, mes douces pensées et mes espoirs candides, recouvrir la pureté de mon innocence sous un plastron d'acier, à l'épreuve des flèches de la dure réalité. Servir mon peuple dignement, comme une femme, une femme de soldats, l'épouse de Sa guerre...la guerre de Shemyaza.


	3. Ch3 Son Autorité

**Ch.3 Son Autorité**

La ville était devenue méconnaissable. Shemyaza avait fait construire une vaste enceinte en brique autour de notre modeste cité. Il avait fallu l'aide de plus de 300 hommes pour achever les fortifications. Jours et nuits, les vaillants artisans s'étaient tués à la tache. Nous avions assister à chaque étape de l'édification, nous les femmes, avec nos amphores remplis de vin, ce vin dilué qui donnait du courage aux bâtisseurs éreintés. Tous les jeunes hommes étaient partis en entraînement militaire. La nouvelle garnison de Hermon avait reçu une rude formation. Nous recueillions souvent les plus faiblards, recouverts d'horribles balafres et souffrants de multiples côtes cassés. Ils nous racontaient avec véhémence à quel point Shemyaza était sévère, rigoriste et intraitable. Ces tristes reformés nous narraient aussi ses incroyables démonstrations de force, sa fulminante dextérité, lui le virtuose du combat, l'impitoyable chef de guerre.

Je n'aurai jamais penser qu'un regard aussi doux pouvait dissimuler un guerrier aussi glaçant, une effroyable machine à tuer. En dépit de cet inquiétant portrait colporter par ces jeunes hommes chétifs, vaincus par leur propres faiblesses, je pensais toujours à Shemyaza. De douces et coupables pensées. Une fascination inavouable pour l'être qu'il incarnait, aussi violent qu'il puisse paraître. Je n'avais pas pu l'oublier. Je savais qu'il était capable de bonté, ses yeux de miel me l'avait confessés. Je n'avais pas revu sa silhouette depuis des jours, des semaines durant. Il était devenu une ombre furtive, un mirage, une rumeur...un mythe !

Je m'étais efforcer de suivre le saint commandement de sa missive : être une femme forte pour soutenir nos hommes, par un total abandon, une dévotion sans failles, toujours prêtes à leurs apporter les soins, la nourriture et l'eau qui leur étaient nécessaires. Il y avait eu également des dérapages. Face à la bataille imminente, troublé par l'ombre de la mort qui planait au dessus de nos têtes, les hommes, par désespoir et folie, avaient volés la pureté de nombreuses filles de mon âge. Ceci avait engendré beaucoup de mariages forcés, de lapidation et de grossesses non désirés. J'avais échappés à tous ces outrages, je ne sais par quel miracle. Mon peuple était désorienté, consumé par la peur. Nos hommes étaient devenus des loups, dévorant les jeunes brebis qui leur offraient assistance. C'était là une sombre saison. J'étais entouré de ténèbres, mais mon cœur demeurait intacte sous son armure d'espérance.

Je voulais que Shemyaza soit là pour me protéger, qu'il quitte son arène pour moi, qu'il délaisse son armée pour calmer mes craintes, qu'il m'enlace de ses bras forts pour me rassurer. « Entends ma prière. Entends mon appel par delà ces simples mortels devenu fou. »

Nous avions toutes été convoqués sur la place principale très tard dans la nuit. Les troupes étaient prêtes à partir au front, loin des limites de notre bonne vieille ville. Les stratèges venus des étoiles avaient décidés de devancés nos envahisseurs pour protéger la population d'un siège perdu d'avance. Nos remparts érigé dans le sang et la sueur ne suffiraient pas à nous protéger, face à nos assaillants qui s'avéraient plus redoutables que prévu.

Le cortège des Célestes rompit le tumulte de la foule qui nous encerclait. Azazel, Gadiel, Penemue et Sariel arboraient leurs longues toges princières. Shemyaza paru enfin à nos yeux, dans sa splendide tenue de combat. Il était magnifique. Encore plus beau que dans mes rêves. Son allure forçait l'admiration, le respect. Ses avant bras aux muscles nerveux étaient bandés de cuir blanchi. Son plastron argenté étincelait à la lueur des torches. Je pouvais enfin revoir son visage, sa peau clair comme l'opale, ses cheveux bruns, sa bouche parfaite, ses yeux incroyablement vibrant, si profond. Son regard n'avait pas changé d'un iota, malgré son air grave et solennel. Sa stature, sa prestance était tellement imposante, si intimidante que personne n'aurait osé contester son autorité. Tous sauf moi peut être, moi, l'impudente !

-Filles de Hermon! Écoutez moi ! J'ai besoin des plus solides d'entre vous, pour assister notre armée. Vous serez des soigneuses, des cuisinières et il vous faudra de la force et de l'endurance !

J'écoutais religieusement le discours de Shemyaza, subjuguer pour son charisme. Il s'approcha de nous d'un pas décidé, les ailes tremblantes d'excitation guerrière. Nous étions une vingtaine de filles alignées, cote à cote, et il commença à nous scruter une par une, pour choisir celles qu'il jugerait digne de servir nos soldats au champ d'honneur. J'étais électrisé. J'étais nerveuse. J'espérai de tous mes vœux qu'il se souvienne de moi, de notre moment à nous, là bas, au pied de la colline des idoles. Qu'il me nomme femme de guerre pour notre valeureuse armée.

-Toi, viens ! Toi là bas, va t'en ! Trop maigre ! Trop poussive ! Toi là, quel âge as-tu ? J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de vieille femme !

Il était rude dans ces propos. Il était déterminé et ne faisait pas preuve de galanterie. L'heure était au discernement et au pragmatisme. Il commença à s'approcher enfin de mon petit corps piaffant d'impatience.

Nos regards s'entrechoquent. Ces yeux brûlant se figent. Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Ses pupilles se dilate. Son feu s'apaise. Il me reconnaît. Il esquisse un prude sourire. Il me reconnaît. Après toutes ces semaines d'absence. Il hausse son sourcil d'un air perplexe et s'adresse à moi d'une voix calme et sereine :

-Ton époux ? Ou est-il ?

-Je ne suis pas marié.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Ishtehar

-Rentre chez toi Ishtehar!

-Je suis forte et vaillante. Je peux porter 10 litres d'eau à moi toute seule.

-Rentre chez toi te dis-je !

-Mais vous avez besoin de moi ! Vous n'avez pas le luxe de vous privé de main d'œuvre.

-Reste ici, tu seras plus utile auprès des vieillards et des enfants.

-Non je refuse !

-Tu refuse ? Nous n'allons pas dans un champ de fleurs, mais sur un champ de bataille !

-Je sais...et c'est pour ça que je dois vous accompagner !

Dans un élan furieux mais contrôlé, il me saisit fermement par le bras pour m'isoler du reste du groupe. Il me regarda d'une mine inquiète et se pencha vers moi :

-Que fais-tu ? J'essaie de te sauver la vie !

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'écarter, vous avez besoin de moi au front !

-Tu veux risquer ta vie ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

-C'est mon devoir !

-Je ne pourrai pas te protéger là bas ! Je n'en aurai pas le temps !

-Pourquoi voudriez vous me protéger ? Je suis rien pour vous !

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié tu sais ! Je suis soulagé qu'il ne te sois rien arrivé, après toute cette agitation, tous ces drames, ces filles violées... khachaveti 'aleykha harebèh (j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi)!

J'étais troublée. Émue. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Je ne comprenais pas les quelques mots de sa langue d'origine, mais elles vibraient telles d'affectueuses oraisons. Il ne s'était rien passé de tangible entre nous, et pourtant, c'est comme si nous avions partagé un moment d'une rare intimité. Juste un regard. Lui aussi semblait être attaché à moi. Un inexprimable sentiment. Une inexplicable attraction.

\- Je dois venir ! Seigneur, laissez moi vous accompagner, vous ne le regretterez pas !

Il continua de soutenir mon regard déterminé et suppliant. Il avait plutôt l'air inquiet que coléreux. Je pouvais voir l'univers entier dans ses yeux, et le reflet des torches dans ses iris rappelait le miroitement d'un million d'étoiles sur un lac paisible. Je désirai ardemment être présente pour cette grande bataille, vivre ce pan d'histoire presque inédit pour notre peuple. Nous n'avions jamais traverser ce genre d'épreuve, où tout peux basculer, où nos destins communs étaient menacés, au point de peut être disparaître à tout jamais. Et puis, il y avait Shemyaza, le céleste seigneur que je n'avais cessé d'adorer dans mon temple intérieur depuis le jour de notre première rencontre.

Je ne réalisai pas encore que j'étais en train de lui parler, de lui tenir tête de surcroît. Nous étions en train de nous chamailler comme des amants, comme un couple déjà officialisé. C'était tellement limpide, fluide, si naturel, comme si nous nous étions toujours connu.

-Alors tu seras ma servante personnel. Es-ce que cela te convient ?

-Non ! Pas du tout !

-Je m'en doutais...Mais, c'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Ce n'est pas négociable !

-Je...je ne suis pas un boniche !

-Une assistante si tu préfère, une sorte de...d'écuyer. Je ne te demanderai pas de cirer mes bottes, ne t'en fais pas.

Dépitée, J'acquiesçai de la tête, forcer d'accepter cet étrange accord. Pourquoi voulais t-il me chaperonner ainsi, me surprotéger, alors que j'espérai lui montrer ma force et mon courage de femme libré et indépendante. Je me sentais diminuée et réduite au rôle de simple femme de chambre. J'étais aussi, et malgré tout, grisée par son coté protecteur de chevalier servant. Mon ange gardien. Pour Moi, une fille de rien, qui, d'un regard, avait hanter les pensées du plus féroce des combattants. M'avais t-il entendu prier vers lui ? Avait-il ressenti sur sa peau la moiteur de mes soupirs durant mes longues nuits solitaires ?


End file.
